Peter Pan
by Nemessias
Summary: Kagami Taiga petit Londonien ne veux pas devenir adulte, priant fort la seconde étoile à droite une fée apparus l'emmenant dans un pays où les rêves d'enfants se réalisent : Le Pays Imaginaire.


**Bouh me revoilà avec un nouveau OS, baser sur le compte originel de Peter Pan, Kagami prend la place de Peter Pan. Encore un OS cours, mais j'essaye de faire de moins en moins de fautes possible après plusieurs relectures avant de passer aux deux gros OS qui finiront surement en histoires courtes sur deux ou trois chapitres.**

 **Inspirer de la musique : Kaizoku F no Shouzou**

 **J'espère qu'il sera plus agréable à la lecture les critiques fondé et les conseils sont les bienvenues.**

 **Toujours pas de correcteur régulier.**

* * *

En une douce nuit, ouvre ta fenêtre, si les heures d'insomnie continuent à s'écouler, regarde la seconde étoiles à droite et prie de tout ton cœur, une petite fée se montrera et t'emmènera vers « un rêve interminable » : Le pays Imaginaire.

 **« Haha ! »**

Londre 1915, période de guerre, le monde change et les adultes ne font que mentir, les principales touchés sont les enfants, qu'il soit de hautes ou basse société, dans un monde sale construis pas les adultes, remplis pas les mensonges et corrompus, un petit garçon se rebellant contre le système.

Fils d'un grand banquier, il devait toujours bien se comporter, devenir adulte avant l'âge il ne pouvait le supporter, criant contre les adultes corrompus par la guerre et l'argent il se prénommait, Kagami Taiga, des cheveux et des yeux rouges comme les flammes qui alimentaient sa seule exigence : Rester un enfant pour toujours.

Il avait entendu dire, que si on souhaiter très fort quelques choses à la seconde étoile à droite une fée exaucerait son vœux, jeune et inconscient il pria cette nuit la lors d'une magnifique pleine lune, au bord de sa fenêtre au second étage de sa maison.

Soudain le scintillement qui descendait de cette étoile s'approchât de lui, surpris il la vit, cette fameuse fée qui exauce les vœux.

« **Réalisons ce 'rêve '** » dit la petite fée scintillant de bleu turquoise, dans un petit habit fais de feuille verte et de coton.

« **WOUHO** ! » Hurla le garçon qui ne penser pas voir véritablement une fée.

La petite fée aux cheveux turquoise se posa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait vraiment une fée il ne l'aurait pas crue, mais elle était bien réelle, la petite personne aux ailles translucides expliqua au petit garçon âgé de dix ans, que seules les choses amusantes suivront tranquillement et lentement leurs cours : Les aventures, les jeux, les combats à l'épée, un monde rempli d'artifices ? Tout ce là l'attendait.

« **Mais et mes devoirs ?** »

« **Ne les fais pas ! Tu n'as pas besoin de penser à ton avenir là où on va, 'Peter'** »

« **Peter ?** »

« **C'est le nom que tu devras porter seule condition pour que je t'emmène** »

« **Dans ce cas laisse-moi venir, emmène moi loin de ce monde battit sur l'argent et le mensonge !** »

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la fée, la fenêtre ouverte en grand la luciole bleuté tendis sa petite main vers Peter Pan, celui si tendis son index vers la créature fantastique qui le pris de ses deux petites mains.

« **Allons maintenant vers ce monde où seuls les 'rêves d'enfants' continuent ! Allez, envole-toi avec insouciance, viens fais moi confiance, tu ne rêves que de cette fuite de toute façon, ne soit pas effrayé je suis là avec toi, sautons dans ce vide ou ta nouvelle vie commenceras, bien que je sois égoïste, effronté ou bien tout simplement pris de méchanceté, pardonne-moi d'être aussi puéril Peter, mais aujourd'hui tu dois t'envoler, vers se monde ou seule les 'rêves des enfants' peuvent subsister.** »

De même pour ce monde qu'il détestait tant, il les mit dans sa poche, il trouvait ça, si amusant de pouvoir voler, merveilleux un rêve venait de se réaliser, maintenant il pouvait continuer, Dirigeons-nous vers le monde des enfants !

Alors, Peter Pan et Clochette s'envolèrent, les habits du garçon allant de pair avec la petite lumière bleue, aussi vert que l'espoir qu'il emportait avec lui vers le Pays Imaginaire.

Arrivants vers cette immense îles après un long voyage, Peter remarqua qu'elle était triste et grise, mais plus il s'approchait plus il constatait que ce pays retrouvait ses nombreuses couleurs certaines inconnues aux yeux de Peter, les fées qui se réveillaient lui firent un accueil des plus majestueux, les saisons c'étaient mélangées , avant que celle du printemps recouvre les immenses vallées les fleurs recouvraient le ciel et retombé sur terre, l'île recommencer à vivre, les chants des Indiens retenter et, un coup de canon brisa le ciel dans un rire sadique.

Cette île était principalement recouverte de forêt, il y a aussi une lagune survolée par des flamants roses, il explora sans oublier aucun lieux, la Lagune aux sirènes ou celle-ci avait hâtent de chanter accompagné par sa flûte, tout prêt l'Îlot Abandonnés ou un tic-tac perpétuel retenter bougeant sous l'eau, l'arbre du pendu ou résider les enfants perdus qui clamaient son nom comme un roi, le village Indiens ou Lily la Tigresse et ses cheveux roses ornés de plumes l'attendait ainsi que les montagnes ou son cri résonnait, mais bien sûr il n'allait pas oublier la crique des Pirates ou Crochet l'attendait petite, mais tellement d'endroits à explorer, Peter n'en avait pas fini d'en vivre des aventures.

Devenant le nouveau roi de l'île il avait ses sujets, ses amis, mais aussi son ennemi, l'arbre du pendu était sa nouvelle maison et tout les enfants qui devenait trop vieux pour lui disparaissez sous les ordres de la petite Clochette tout simplement, Taiga n'était plus maintenant Peter avait repris sa place.

Les années étaient passées sans jamais laisser Peter grandir, il voulait chanter avec les belles sirènes aux cheveux d'or, parcourir les plaines et les champs accompagnés de Lily la Tigresse, voyager par delà les montagnes avec clochette.

« **Alors Peter Pan, qu'en penses-tu ?** »

« **Un monde où je suis le héros principal ça ne peut qu'être génial !** »

Ho oui Peter s'amusait, sans jamais grandir chaque jours étaient jeux et amusement, tout ce qui ne s'amusait pas était puni par la lame de l'enfant immortel.

Mais un jour après plusieurs mois d'absence, le danger était revenu, le bateau pirate de crochet viens d'amarrer, il va attaquer, ce pirate qui allait au-delà des mers du pays imaginaire, de son teint bronzé et ses cheveux aux couleurs des abysses, il était l'ennemi jurer de Peter Pan, mais aujourd'hui il allait en finir, sur son bateau accoster sur l'îlot abandonner, le crocodile mangerait celui qui perdrait.

« **Je vais te batte à coup sûr aujourd'hui, Peter, Yoo Hoo Yoo !** »

« **Je t'attends crochet réglons pour de bon pour toute cette histoire !** »

« **Si tu bas cet horrible scélérat, tu deviendras le héros de tous Peter** » lui marmonner dans le creux de l'oreille la fée qui le manipulait. « **Maintenant, je réaliserai définitivement .. 'ton rêve Taiga' !** »

Allez, bats-le avec témérité c'est ce que Peter se répétait, devenir un héros c'est ce qu'il voulait, battre ses horribles adultes qu'il détestait, il s'envolât vers crochet, lame sortis et plein de détermination, le combat fut long et éprouvant, mais Peter avait réussi a le déséquilibré, il avait pris l'avantage dans ce combat, qui dure depuis combien d'années ? Peut importe il sans fichait, il avait arrêté de les compter, son rival de toujours c'est emmêler dans les cordes de son propre bateau comme si celui-ci le chasser et la lame de Peter dans la chaire il tombe à la mer, un tic-tac effrayant s'approcha du corps de crochet et après un horrible hurlement l'eau se teint de rouge ne laissant qu'à la surface le chapeau de son ancien ennemi, un chapitre venait de se terminer, un nouveau allé commencer quelle heureuse fantaisie, il avait donné une punition à cet adulte avare et sournois, l'apogée de cette scène de duel, une standing ovation, il agit comme un héros, il commence à planer, mais tu n'aurais pas les chevilles qui enflent Peter ?

Avec le méchant du Pays Imaginaire battu, Peter ne s'amusait ne s'amusait plus, assit en haut de l'arbre du pendu il regardait le bateau du l'ancien capitaine endormis, il avait l'impression que le temps s'écouler plus lentement, ces 'journées paisibles' ne font que passer les envies de jouer lui traverser plus l'esprit, pourquoi était-il ici déjà ?

« **Tiens .. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche non ?** »

« **Il te manque quelque chose Peter ?»**

« **Pourquoi est-ce que je m'ennuie autant ?** »

Clochette grimaçât non pas déjà, la succession aller se faire et elle devait déjà trouver un nouveau Peter qui pourrait faire l'affaire ? Pendant se temps là Kagami Taiga qui avait oublié depuis longtemps son ancienne identité, se dirigea jusqu'au bateau pirate en marchant, montant à son bord se dirigeant jusqu'à l'ancienne cabine du capitaine, il tournât la poignée et pénétra dans cet endroit qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité, un tapis bleu sur le sol un bureau en son centre, des coffres et des malles remplisses de trésor, il prit alors le journal de bord du capitaine Crochet, à l'intérieur un prénom était marqué « Aomine Daiki » plus il tournait les pages plus il comprenait dans quoi cette petite fée l'avait embarqué, il releva le regard vers une bibliothèque ou d'innombrable autres journal de bord étaient rangés, chacun comptant l'histoire d'un "Capitaine Crochet".

Ce Peter Pan là, dont le rêve a été réalisé, est devenu un peu plus 'adulte' et avait arrêté de voler, Clochette l'avait aussi abandonné quand il avait grandi et réalisé, que ce n'est pas en jouant à la balle et chanter avec les sirènes qui allaient vraiment l'amuser, les voyages d'aventures sur cette petite île, les combats à l'épée en bois lorsqu'il l'a réalisé, il en était déjà las, tout comme cet ancien Peter Pan Taiga, se mit à grandir, il y avait bien plus a découvrir au-delà des mers et des océans, alors il mit la main sur le vaisseau pirate et là, il prit place, dans les quartiers des anciens capitaines.

Le sortilège levé, Kagami Taiga était devenue l'homme adulte qu'il avait toujours détesté, son trident sur la tête, un cache œil au visage, il pris le grand manteau rouge et troqua son ancienne épée pour une rapière, sa main gauche devenant un crochet, une fois de plus Clochette n'avait pas encore trouvé le véritable Peter est comme les autres il devenue le « nouveau Crochet », car oui à partir de maintenant fini de jouer, il est temps de tuer.

« **A TRIBORD TOUTE !** »

Le bateau pirate se réveiller de son sommeil, l'équipage bougea aux ordres du nouveau capitaine, détruits tout avec insouciance ! De toute façon tu es un fuyard qui ne peut rentrer chez lui Kagami, détruit les villes et pille les villages, viols les femmes, tus les enfants, oblige les pères à regarder, une fois tout fini engage-les, rit de tes massacres et de ta cruauté, tu es un pirate avide de richesse, un adulte sournois et avare.

« **Pardonne-moi d'être aussi adulte Clochette de même pour ce monde que j'aimais tant, je les ai tous mis dans ma poche avec l'ancien, aller viens emmène moi le nouveau Peter, la boucle interminable dois continuer … C'est si amusant quel rêve merveilleux, garde ce rêve sans fin ' en vie.** »

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
